


Cookies

by the_toadlet



Series: Treats & Pastries -Phan [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, but just for a minute, sounds sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6896737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_toadlet/pseuds/the_toadlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Should I write a sequel or something? I really enjoyed writing this, one of the few bits of writing I've done I actually like, do you all have any ideas?</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This was what life was all about. Dan nibbled gently, and an explosion of succulent sweetness coated his mouth. Dan's eyes rolled back in his head at the flavors swimming through his mouth.  
"Dan? Are you eating my cookies? They aren't done yet!" Phil sounded truly distraught. He had walked into the small kitchen to check on the sugar cookies he was baking to find Dan, four cookies in one hand, two in the other, and a seventh cookie in his mouth. Dan's eyes widened dramatically, then Dan took off at full speed. "DAAAAAAAAAN! GET BACK HERE!" Phil chased after Dan through the cluttered apartment, dodging plants and filming stuff.  
"You nefur caftch meef!" Dan mumble-yelled through his mouthful of tasty deliciousness.  
"What?!" Phil couldn't understand a word Dan just said, but he caught the gist. Dan turned his head when his room was in sight.  
"I said, you'll never catch m- Ow!" Dan wasn't paying attention and crashed into the wall directly left to his doorway.  
"Are you okay?" Phil slowed down as Dan tripped to his feet. Dan shot Phil an evil grin and stepped into his room and shut the door, all the while holding his cookies. Phil rolled his eyes. Dan was perfectly fine, if he was judging the signs correctly. "Little Dan, little Dan, let me come in!"  
"Not by the nonexistent hair on my chinny chin chin!" Dan called from his perch directly across from the door. Phil didn't respond. Come to think about it, Dan couldn't hear Phil outside his door at all. "Phil? Are you there?" Still nothing. Dan was getting nervous. What if a giant demon moth of the dark had kidnapped him? That would be bad. Dan crept towards the door stealthily. Where was Phil? Dan gently pulled open his door, careful to make no noise in case the demon moth was there. Dan glanced down the hall both ways. No Phil."Phiiiiiiiiil?" Dan sounded incredibly uncertain, and he hated it. Phil cringed. He could hear the confusion and bit of fear in Dan's voice. Oh well. As soon as Dan turned his back, Phil tackled him with tickles. "Gah! Ph-ph-Phil! St-t-top!" Dan was laughing much to hard to form coherent sentences, and Phil knew it.  
"Stop what, dear dear Danny? I'm not doing anything." Phil batted his eyelashes innocently at Dan, who tried to shoot him a nasty glare. He failed miserably. Phil chuckled at Dan, admiring the flush in his cheeks and the adorable dimple, before realising the incredibly compromising position they were in. Dan was laying on his back, with Phil straddling his belly. Phil turned ruby red, and Dan wheezed to catch his breath when Phil stopped tickling him, then saw Phil's face. Dan realised the position they were in.  
"Um, Phil...?" Dan asked hesitantly. Phil immediately snapped out of whatever trance he was in and scrambled backwards.  
"Sorry!" Phil, if it was possible, turned an even darker shade of pink. Dan chuckled a bit at him.  
"Why are you sorry?"  
"Um, I figured you were, er, uncomfortable with that, uh, position." Phil desperately avoided Dan's gaze, choosing instead to look at his hand.  
"Phil..." Dan said gently. "I deserved it." Phil's head snapped up.  
" _What? _" Phil seemed quite shell shocked for a minute there.__  
"Well, I stole those cookies, remember? It happened less than ten minutes ago?" Dan said cheerfully, starting to munch on the final cookie he had in his hand.  
" Yeah, you owe me for that. You're making me cookies." Phil tried to look indignant, but it was Phil. He didn't wear indignant well. And it's hard to look annoyed while trying not to giggle. "No!" Dan snorted.  
"Fine, then you're helping me bake an other batch to make up for the fact you ate most of that one." Phil looked incredibly smug as Dan sighed dramatically.  
"Ugh, we might as well film a cooking video as we do it."  
"Yay! I have a Delia Smith recipe, as well!" Phil lit up like a freaking candle at the thought, and Dan smirked at his enthusiasm.  
Dan heaved himself to his feet, and Phil held up a hand so Dan could help him up as well. As soon as Phil was up, he was off towards the kitchen.  
"Not even a thank you?"  
"Thanks, Dan!"  
Dan snorted and followed Phil through the trail of random stuff piled in the halls.  
"Phil, at some point we really should clean this place." Phil turned to look at Dan. Dan shut up.  
When the dynamic duo reached the already slightly messy kitchen, Phil instructed Dan to get out certain ingredients while he set up the camera.  
"Hey guys! Today I thought I could make a baking video with Dan," "Hello, Internet." "...As Dan has stolen the batch of cookies I baked earlier. So we are going to worship Delia Smith once more, and make sugar cookies! So channel your inner World Chef, and let's get to it!" Phil grinned cheekily at the camera, pulling Dan into view and throwing an apron at him. Dan shrieked a bit, then got a good look at the apron.  
"Phil, I refuse to wear this. Why do we even have it?"  
And so the filming went, Dan finally giving in and putting on the horrific apron of a mostly naked man. They managed to get over two hours of footage, Dan was not pleased at the amount of editing they'd have to do, but they actually made edible cookies. Dan waved at the camera, then grabbed the plate of cooling cookies and ran.  
"Dan! Really! You're not four! Get back here!"  
"Make me!"  
"Ugh, Dan? Really?" Phil groaned but followed Dan anyway, if only to reclaim a cookie or two. The chase scene that followed was very similar to the one they had earlier, but Dan managed not to run into his wall. Phil was sitting outside Dan's door, back pressed against it, playing on his phone. He could heard Dan munching away at the cookies, and it bothered him. "Dan, You'd have better saved me at least one of those cookies!" Phil shouted at the door, and heard Dan chuckle. Dan was sitting on his bed, also on his phone, when Phil yelled at him. Dan looked down at the plate next to him, and decided against eating the last couple of cookies. But Phil didn't have to know that, now did he?  
"What cookies? I ate them all!"  
"Da*mit, Dan!"  
"What was that? Keeping it PG thirteen, are we?"  
"The camera is still on in the kitchen, Dan."  
"Fuck! Why didn't you turn it off?"  
"Because I didn't expect this to last this long?"  
"Dammit! We're losing battery!" Phil fell backwards when Dan wrenched open the door, and then suddenly he was looking at Dan's ass from the bottom. Not a bad angle, really. "Jesus, Phil! I didn't realize you were against my door! C'mon, we're going to lose that footage unless you get up, and I already sent out a tweet announcing a baking video soon!" Phil blinked, then hurriedly got up and followed Dan into the kitchen, were the poor camera was indeed almost out of battery and a little red light was flashing. Dan paused the video and shut off the camera, cradling it in his hands like it was the most fragile thing in the world. Phil _really _wanted Dan to hold him like that, with so much care and... Crud. Phil really didn't want to be in love with his best friend, and he was pretty sure that Dan was more into girls. Oh well. Love is not a choice. Dan was staring at Phil, and it was just then Phil realised that Dan had asked him a question.__  
"What?" Dan rolled his eyes.  
"I asked whether you wanted pizza for dinner or not. Are you okay, Phil?"  
"Sounds good! Yeah, I'm totally fine!" Phil smiled over widely and sparkly, and Dan knew it was a minor defensive mechanism Phil had in place.  
"Phil, somethings wrong, and I know it. Tell me!"  
"Dan, nothing's wrong! I'm so perfectly fine!" Phil's smile was frozen on his face, and a muscle was twitching on his cheek. He most certainly was not okay.  
"Phil, talk to me! I know you well enough to tell when something is wrong. Maybe I can help!" Dan pushed that little bit too far, and Phil snapped.  
"You know what's wrong, Dan? It's you. You're so perfect, and I love you so much, and you don't even know it! You know what, Dan? I hate loving you, because I know you'll never love me back! I hate it! And you don't even know it, You just carry on being cute and sweet and it's just too much!" Dan was completely shocked. What was Phil saying?  
Phil stormed out of the kitchen, leaving a shell shocked Dan holding the camera, all traces of a smile gone. Had he really just admitted his love for his friend? Oh, how he regretted that. Tears blurred his vision as Phil shoved shoes on and grabbed an umbrella for the drizzly weather. He had really no idea of were he would go, but anywhere except here would be good. After all, Dan must hate him now. That's how it worked. You were the best of friends one moment, then you say you love them, and they hated you. Phil managed to get his tennis shoes on, and he headed towards the door.  
"Wait, Phil! Where are you going?"  
"I don't know, but I need some time on my own, okay?" Phil said, not turning to look at Dan, but facing the door. His voice was a mixture of sorrow, anger, and something that sounded like guilt. Dan felt a tear make it's way down his face, and wondered why. He should be happy. The object of his affections for years felt the same way towards him, but it hurt. Phil thought Dan would hate him.  
Phil was almost out the door when Dan called out to him. Why would he do that? He should be trying to figure out how to move out as soon as possible, not being actually concerned. Phil didn't turn away from the door when Dan spoke to him, instead he tried to keep his voice steady. Tears were still pooling around the corners of his eyes, and Phil didn't want Dan to see them. It would be much too humiliating. So Phil kept his face turned away and fumbled with shaking fingers open the lock. Then he left.


	2. Chapter 2

" Hello?" Louise rubbed her eyes groggily. It was about midnight, but this was Dan calling. Probably with an existential question.  
" Lou, do you know were Phil is?" That was out of the blue. Louise raised an eyebrow.  
" Is Phil not home?" Dan blinked against tears.  
" He ran off about two hours ago, Lou. I'm so worried!" Louise nodded at that. That was why Dan sounded so panicked.  
" Why? Do you know?" Dan was rocking back and forth in the corner of the lounge. He felt like he had been hit by a truck.  
" He.... He said he loved me, and I think he thinks I hate him." Louise could hear the fear and sobs edging Dan's voice, and her heart melted. Dan had been coming to Louise to talk about his feelings for Phil for years, but now? Phil had loved Dan back and he didn't know.  
" Okay, have you called Peej? Or Chris? He might have gone there."  
" Lou, I'm so worried! What if he got himself run over or something?"  
" Danny, he may be uncoordinated, but he's not stupid. We'll call all our and have a search, okay? I assume you've tried calling him."  
" He never answers. I've texted him, but he doesn't respond." Louise could hear the whimpers and closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. This was going to be a long night.  
\---  
Phil swung on the rusted swing slowly. It creaked slightly in the bitter wind, but it was no more bitter than Dan would be, Phil knew that. He didn't want to face that hurt just yet. Phil looked up at the clouded sky. Rain was coming, and soon if Phil trusted his Londoner senses. Oh well. Phil closed his eyes, feeling the chilled wind freeze his teary cheeks. The park he was at didn't have any children at it, it was too late for that, so Phil sat in the rusted swings and looked at the rusty slide. Everything was worn down and sad, just like how Phil felt at the moment. Why had he gone and blurted that to Dan? He meant every word of it, but it still hurt. That look on Dan's face was enough to kill him internally. The shock, the bit of guilt, the hurt, it stung so badly. Fresh tears dampened Phil's face as he closed his eyes.  
" Chris! I found him!" Phil sat up incredibly strait and looked around to see Pj running towards him, a phone pressed against his ear. No. Phil was not going to face this right now. Phil stood up and took off. There was a small grove of trees near by, and Phil figured he could lose Pj in there fairly easily.  
\---  
" Nonononononono!" Dan buried his head in his hands. Pj had found Phil, then Phil ran into a little wooded area. This was not good. Dan and Louise had called all of their mutual friends, and some other random friends as well. An all bulletins out search was on Phil, in the two mile radius around their apartment. Louise was right, it was nice that he didn't have to search as much for as long, but it was still incredibly stressful. He didn't know if Phil was okay in the light drizzle that had started, no idea if Phil was hurt, nothing. He just wanted his Phil back. So when he had received that call from Chris, that Pj had found Phil, his spirit soared. This was an emotional night, if Dan said so himself. Tears soaked Dan's hands as he thought about everything. He could have just left those goddamn cookies there, and he wouldn't be out in the middle of the night in the rain searching for his best friend. It all lead back to the cookies. Why had Phil baked cookies, anyway? He didn't usually just feel the urge to bake. Or to cook at all, really. Neither of them did. So why had Phil made cookies? Dan mentally smacked himself. They were watching a movie and Dan said he was craving cookies. Phil had baked for him. And then run away from him. Dan sat on the curb next to the small park he and Phil used to visit to eat every now and then.  
\---  
Phil ran through the mini-forest, hearing Pj curse behind him. Phil smirked a bit. He knew these trees well. He used to come with Dan, and they would occasionally play hide and seek int the small glade of bushes and trees. Phil stumbled out of the woods, on the side near a small street. Phil turned and looked behind him. He could see Pj's phone light over towards the left of Phil. Phil let out a tired sigh. The small street was deserted, except a huddled form off to the left. Phil had never had good judgement, so he walked towards the person/thing. It was a person, and they appeared to be shaking. Were they sobbing? Oh dear.  
" Are you alright?" Phil saw the person stiffen abruptly. Had he said something wrong? That would be classic Phil, messing up trying to comfort someone.  
" Phil?" The person said weakly, and Phil froze as Dan looked up at him. Phil took an involuntary step back as Dan scrambled to his feet.  
" No... No, you hate me! That's how it works! You hate me now!" Phil quietly said, almost to himself. Dan reached out, and Phil stepped away again.  
" Please, Phil. Please wait." Dan flinched as Phil continued muttering, but to his relief Phil stood still. Dan searched Phil's face, but all he could see was heartbreak and fear. Dan took a step towards Phil, and suddenly he was screaming.  
" No! No! You hate me! You hate me now! That's how it works! You have to hate me! You have to hate me! You hate me!" Dan's eyes widened as Phil absolutely panicked. It was incredibly anime, if he thought about it. Pouring rain, darkened skies, street lamp off to the side in a confrontation scene. Dan turned away from Phil's unseeing glare, feeling fresh tears mix with the rain on his face. Why was it so hard? Life wasn't fair, but this was the absolute worst. His secret admiration admitted his love for him, and now he was yelling that he had to hate him. Dan looked directly at Phil, seeing tears flooding full force from his beautiful bloodshot eyes.  
" Phil! I don't hate you!" Dan struggled to make himself heard over the uncontrollable sobs of his best friend. Phil's chest heaved silently after Dan practically shouted at him.  
" Why not? Why don't you hate me? How do you not hate me?" Phil looked up at Dan accusingly. " You just make things more complicated, do you get it? In almost every anime we've ever watched," Phil's voice broke on 'we', " The main character admits their undying love to their best friend. Then the best friend is repulsed. They push away their friend, no matter how much the friend regrets it!" Phil's voice rose from a near whisper to a full on scream. " I regret it! I regret ever admitting my love for you!" Dan stepped backwards in shock and fear.  
" Phil... There are animes were the character admits their love, but _the friend returns it full heartedly. _Remember?" Phil blinked, feeling the sandpaper like eyelids scrape his poor worn eyes.__  
" What?" Phil spoke in a near whisper, afraid of what Dan was saying. Did Dan have feelings for him? What?  
" Phil, you have to remember, there are two sides to every story." Dan tilted his head to the side and smiled shakily at Phil. Phil looked at Dan in an incredibly confused manner.  
" Wha- Mph!" Dan was holding Phil incredibly close, lips pressed against the others. Phil froze completely, his mind white buzz as his arms somehow snaked around Dan's waist and his eyes closed on their own. Dan broke away first and Phil opened his eyes to see the beautiful coffee-cinnamon eyes closer than he'd gotten a chance to see before.  
" You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Dan's voice was shy and quiet, and Phil smiled a bit before closing his eyes and meeting Dan's lips again.  
" Invite me to the wedding, but it's about one in the morning and Louise and the others are still looking for Phil." Phil jumped when Pj broke in, turning a furious shade of red. Dan did the same. Pj laughed. "I'm happy for you, I really am, but it's raining. And the others may actually want some sleep." Dan pulled regretfully out of Phil's embrace, missing the comforting warmth immediately.  
" How many people do you have searching?" Phil turned an incredulous look on Dan. Dan giggled uncomfortably.  
" Erm, A lot? I don't know, actually. We should call Lou, though. She's probably worried about you." Phil nodded, pulling out his phone. His eyes bugged out comically when he turned it on.  
" How many times did you call me?" Phil said, staring at the huge list of missed calls from Dan Howell. Dan turned pink.  
" I was worried, okay?" Dan said defensively. Phil turned and smiled, pulling him in for another kiss before Pj sighed in annoyance.  
" Do you want me to call so you can continue your little kiss fest?" Phil didn't leave Dan's lips, or even open his eyes, just flashed Pj a thumbs up. Pj rolled his eyes and dialed Louise. "Lou? Yeah, they're fine. Making out right now, actually, so I guess things are good between them. What? Okay, I'll tell them. Bye, Lou." Pj hung up, then looked up from his phone and smirked at the couple. Phil felt the smirk and pulled away to look at Pj questioningly. " Lou says that you're not allowed to have sex until tomorrow, because she's spending the night. She also says she'll buy you condoms as a wedding present." Phil turned absolutely ruby red, while Dan laughed.  
" I'll tell Lou when we get home that we appreciate the condoms. Do you want to spend the night as well, Peej?" Pj laughed at Phil's obvious discomfort when Dan mentioned the condoms, but turned to Pj expectantly. Pj shook his head.  
" I don't trust you not to have sex tonight, and I'm spending the nights at Chris's place. But thank's for the offer." Phil groaned and rested his head on Dan's shoulder.  
" We can go the night without sex!" Phil said, attempting to be annoyed, but a peaceful look on his face as he edged closer to Dan. Dan subconsciously tightened his grip around Phil's hip. Pj laughed at them. They were practically married, anyways.  
Dan and Phil started the walk home, Dan's arm around Phil's waist and Phil curled against him. Phil was enjoying the warmth, and Dan was reveling in the fact that Phil loved him back. After all these years, he could actually kiss Phil and randomly caress his cheek. It was heaven. Life was good, for the moment. Walking in the rain, the most beautiful man against his side, Dan decided that he wasn't going to care about the future and focus on the now. They had time.  
" Hey." Dan looked at Phil in surprise. They hadn't talked the entire walk.  
" Hey?"  
" We should make cookies to celebrate." Dan stared at Phil for a moment before starting to laugh. Phil looked at Dan, completely lost.  
" Are cookies our thing now?" Phil's brow furrowed for a second, then he let out a bark of laughter.  
" They should be!" Dan nodded, the biggest smile Phil had ever seen shining on his face. Phil guessed he looked similar. Phil squeezed Dan close. " I love you." Phil whispered into Dan's hair. Dan smiled.  
" I love you, too." Phil tightened his grip momentarily, then let go in favor to grasp Dan's hand to lead him up the mountain of stairs. Louise heard wheezing and opened the door to find Dan and Phil dragging themselves up the stairs, Dan's hand clutched in Phil's. Louise smiled approvingly and moved out of the doorway to let the couple in.  
" I'm sleeping in the office, on the pull out bed, so if you have sex make it quiet." Phil turned pink and Dan laughed.  
" Thanks, _mum _. We'll be sure to do that." Dan teased and Louise laughed. Phil rolled his eyes at the pair. " Anyway, thank you for helping Lou." Dan smiled at Louise, who smiled back and left to figure out bedding arrangements. Phil turned to Dan.__  
" So, are we sleeping in your bed or mine?" Dan looked startled and Phil hurried to clarify. " I figured we wouldn't want to sleep alone tonight." Dan nodded in understanding.  
" You bed. It smells like you." Phil smiled and then yawned hugely. Dan chuckled. " To bed then!" Dan started to walk, but squealed when Phil picked him up bridal style. Dan clung to Phil's neck, eyes wide with surprise and a bit of fear in case Phil dropped him. Phil laughed and headed towards his room, setting Dan down in front of the doorway so as not to hit his head. Dan smiled and lead Phil to the bed, kicking off his shoes and coat to lay full length on the bed. Phil made an indignant little noise and Dan looked up innocently from his starfish location.  
" You're getting my duvet wet!" Dan rolled his eyes.  
" And what do you expect me to do about it." Phil brightened immediately.  
" Take off the wet clothes." Phil was incredibly smug when Dan looked at him in complete surprise. He started to wrestle with his own soaked black skinny jeans, and saw Dan's eyes bulge. It was hilarious. " Like you'll have any better luck getting wet jeans off!" Phil said, giving Dan a look. Dan meekly got off the bet, a butt shaped wet spot on the bed. Oh well. Dan struggled on his own with his jeans, and Phil started to laugh.  
" What are you laughing about?"  
" The look on your face."  
" Spork."  
" So are you!" Phil finally got his pants off, and decided to help Dan. " Dan. Pull up your underwear."  
" Goddammit Phil, you could actually help and not just sit there and commentate."  
" But you do need to pull up your underwear!" Phil smiled brightly at Dan, who actually got his pants off sooner than Phil expected. Dan promptly bounced into bed next to Phil, who had thoughtfully pulled down the bedding. Phil curled into Dan, who put his arm around Phil in response. Life wasn't just good, it was Amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I write a sequel or something? I really enjoyed writing this, one of the few bits of writing I've done I actually like, do you all have any ideas?

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, there's that. D'you want me to continue this? I honestly expected this to be a one-shot when I started writing it, but my brain thinks otherwise. Kudos/comments are appreciated, and they make my day. G'day, my sweets!


End file.
